Les 42ème Hunger Games
by Mockingjay76
Summary: Shelk et Iris, sa soeur, sont choisis pour les Hunger Games. Venant du district sept, ils ne pensent pas avoir leurs chances. Mais comment affronteront-ils ces jeux ? Qu'adviendra leur parenté lors des 42ème Hunger Games ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne retrouve pas la douceur de mon matelas ni la compagnie de mes frères et sœurs. En effet j'ai passé la nuit au pied du vieux chêne qui pour des raisons inexplicables ne perd plus ses feuilles en hiver. Mon père dit qu'on ferait mieux de le couper, ça nous ferait du bois pour notre cheminée. C'est vrai qu'on meurt de froid ces temps si et pourtant je passe mes nuits dehors. Je ne veux pas croire ce que me dit mon père. Je pense plutôt que cet arbre ne perd plus ses feuilles car ma mère est enterrée là, sous ce chêne. Oui ma mère est morte, une pneumonie. Je ne veux pas qu'on coupe cet arbre, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère. Il ne perd plus son feuillage depuis sa mort. C'est un signe, je ne peux pas le nier.

-Tu as encore passé la nuit dehors, tu veux finir comme ta mère ou quoi ? Il porte un verre à sa bouche et ferme la fenêtre.

C'est mon père quoi. Enfin mon beau-père tout comme je n'ai pas réellement de sœur. Il y a quatorze ans mes parents ont divorcé, mais j'ai eu de la chance que ma mère épouse mon beau père, Joey, avant de mourir. Sinon, je serais parti à l'orphelinat qui est encore plus pauvre que chez moi.

Mon père lui est partit habiter de l'autre côté de la ville si bien que je ne le vois que lors de rares occasions. Il a eut une fille, Iris, avec une illustre inconnu qui est morte à l'accouchement. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve avec une demi-sœur qui a presque le même âge que moi. J'ai deux autres demi-frères, James et Ike, ils sont nés de l'union de ma mère et de mon beau-père Joey. James a onze ans et Ike six.

Je me lève, malgré le fait que j'aime me blottir entre les racines dub chêne, et me lance en courant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

Ainsi, je me réveille en douceur en même temps que le bois.

Je reste là longtemps assis dans le pré devant la grandeur des arbres qui se dressent devant moi. Je me relève enfin et me retourne pour rentrer chez moi. Je commence sérieusement à avoir faim. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché mais j'ai du faire un sacré détour pour rentrer à la maison. Il est déjà dix heures. C'est normal que je sois distrait, aujourd'hui à quatorze heures précises, Ilda Cookers choisiras au hasard deux bouts de papier avec les noms d'un garçon et d'une fille du district sept. Ils participeront au Hunger Games.

Je passe le pas de la porte et sens une odeur inconnue. Une odeur sucrée que je ne connais que parce que je la sens tous les ans le jour de la moisson. C'est l'odeur des pancakes. Ma mère faisait toujours l'effort de cuisiner des pancakes ce jour pour que, si jamais un de mes frères et moi venait à être sélectionné pour participer aux Hunger Games on aurait quand même pu assister à un bon repas de famille. Depuis qu'elle est morte c'est Olga, une ancienne amie de ma mère, qui vient nous les cuisiner.

-A table ! Crie-t-elle.

Mes deux frères et moi nous précipitons dans la cuisine où nous attend une pile de cinq pancakes. Trois pour mes frères et moi et deux pour mon père et Olga.

-Tu as combien de papiers avec ton nom dessus Shelk ? demande James

Shelk c'est moi, je me nomme comme ça en hommage aux arbres de la forêt. En effet mon nom veut dire saule en une langue qui n'existe plus et que je ne connais pas.

-On ne pose pas ce genre de questions James, déclare Olga.

- Huit, je réponds, mais ne t'inquiètes pas James, j'ai très peu de chance d'être tiré au sort. Notre district est grand, il y aura des milliers de papiers dans la boule, aucune chance que ça tombe sur moi. Je suis

sûr qu'on se reverra ce soir devant la télé à regarder le résumé de la moisson, tous ensemble.

-J'espère, lâche Ike en engloutissant la fin de son pancake.

-Vas t'habiller maintenant ! ordonne Olga.

Ike quitte la cuisine, James sur les talons, tout les deux en pyjama.

-Tu as bien fait de ne pas leur dire la vérité, ils sont si jeunes.

C'est vrai, je leur ai menti, je n'ai pas huit papiers mais trente-quatre. Des tesseraes, voilà ce qui m'a couté tant de papiers. Une tesserae équivaut à un échange. Si on achète une tesserae, on reçoit une ration de blé et d'huile chaque mois pendant un an. Bien sur cela à un pris. En contrepartie, notre nom est inscrit sur un papier qui sera ensuite mis dans la boule le jour de la moisson. J'ai acheté beaucoup de tesseraes afin de garder ma famille en vie. Nous le savons tout les deux mais je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Comme le dit Olga, mes frères sont si jeunes.

-Je t'ai mis ton pantalon et ta chemise sur ton lit, tu ne…commence-t-elle.

Mon beau-père arrive, il prend un flacon d'alcool et le renverse sur son pancake. Comment peut-il boire avec le peu d'argent que nous gagnons ? Comment peut-il ruiner l'existence de ma famille pour sa seule dépression ? J'ai honte de lui mais je l'aime pour le temps qu'il a pu passer au chevet de ma mère lorsqu'elle était souffrante. Il restait assis à coté du lit jours et nuits pendant des semaines. Il n'allait même plus à l'imprimerie, tellement il l'aimait.

Je me souviens d'un jour très particulier. Mon beau-père était allé dans le salon, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des lustres et n'aurait pas mangé si je ne lui avais pas apporté de quoi se nourrir lorsque je rentrais de l'école. Ce jour dont je me souviens était un jour de décembre, le froid était des plus fort qu'on ai jamais connu, la neige avait recouvert toute la ville, elle était rentrée par la cheminée refroidissant la maison, ma mère était très malade et mon père dormait depuis déjà deux jours. J'étais seul pour m'occuper de James et Ike qui avaient alors respectivement sept et deux. J'avais assez de m'occuper de Ike encore bébé que l'on me demandait en plus de m'occuper de toutes la famille ! Je n'avais que onze ans ! Ce jour là, mon beau-père, Joey, était allé au salon, il avait récupéré un paquet de feuilles vierges et un stylo. Ce stylo, on me l'avait donné à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère. Il m'était très cher. Joey remonta ensuite les marches de l'escalier et se rendit au chevet de ma mère. Pas à la même place toute fois ce qui marquait un évènement pour moi. D'habitude assis sur le fauteuil près de l'armoire, il s'était à présent installé sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Il scruta un moment la neige qui tombait dans la rue puis se mit à écrire. Il écrivit de longues pages que personne n'avait le droit de lire, puis, le soir lisait à ma mère ce qu'il avait rédigé dans la journée.

Ce jour là avait marqué un tel changement que je le croyais renaître. Malheureusement, je m'étais trompé. Le jour où ma mère mourut, il jeta le manuscrit dans le feu de sorte que je ne sus jamais ce qu'il avait écrit. Il jeta aussi le stylo. Le feu fit fondre le métal et je ne pus jamais le revoir.

Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi je l'aime et en même temps le méprise.

-Joey ! Tu ne devrais pas boire ! s'exclame Olga.

-Fais ce que je veux ! lui renvoie Joey.

-Elle a raison ! Tu t'étonnes qu'on soit pauvre mais tu dépenses tout notre fric dans l'alcool. Il ne réagit pas. Tu… Tu m'écoutes ! Je… La colère m'étouffe et je file dans ma chambre.

Sur mon lit m'attend un pantalon beige et une chemise noire. J'enfile tout ça après avoir pris un bain froid. Nous n'avons que de l'eau froide à la maison.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne vois pas un homme près à se battre pour sa survie s'il est tiré au sort. Je ne vois qu'un adolescent de quinze ans, aux cheveux noirs, courts sur les côtés et en pétard devant, aux yeux vert-gris et aux sourcils épais. Assez musclés, et d'environ un mètre soixante-dix. Je ne suis pas très grand mais ma force peut-compenser. Je porte les buches de la forêt jusqu'à la scierie tous les soirs.

Je vais dans le salon. Il est vide or mis qu'il comporte un canapé très usé aux accoudoirs troués, moelleux et sans coussins ainsi qu'une table commode, sur laquelle repose une cadre-photo de ma mère et, chose surprenante pour une famille aussi pauvre que la mienne, une télé. Nous l'avons eu à la mort de maman grâce à l'argent qui nous a été versé. Mon beau-père a préféré s'acheter une télé qui ne nous sert

presque pas, à cause des coupures d'électricité tellement fréquente, au

lieu de nous acheter de quoi nous nourrir le temps que j'ai mes quatorze ans pour pouvoir aller travailler. Ma mère est morte il y a trois ans, trois ans à attendre avant que l'on regagne de l'argent. Trois ans avec lequel l'argent donné aurait sufi à ne pas nous faire mourir de faim. Trois ans de misère que nous avons passé à nous nourrir de la moindre miette de pain, de la moindre tige de plante comestible ou encore du moindre petit champignon trouvé dans les bois. Trois ans de faim sans que personne ne puisse nous aider. Trois ans à prendre des tesserae. Et au lieu de ça, ce crétin de Joey à préféré s'acheter une télé !

Joey adore regarder les Hunger Games, il dit qu'il amie la façon de c'est filmé mais je sais bien qu'il a un malin plaisir à voir mourir des enfants, même lorsqu'ils sont de notre district. Je me demande comment il réagirait si un de mes frère partais pour l'arène. Serait-il horrifié, abattu ? Serait-il heureux d'avoir son fils dans les jeux dans l'espoir d'avoir plus d'argent si jamais je gagnais ? Ou serait-il heureux que je meure ? Voyons les choses du bon côté, cela ferait une bouche en moins à nourrir.

-Tu es super beau Shelk ! s'exclame Ike impressionné.

Je ne réponds pas, j'ai la tête ailleurs, je la sens mal cette moisson. Je traverse la ville, je remarque qu'il n'y a personne dans les rues. Les enfants sont chez eux avec leur mère et les pères sont au travail. Comme notre district est basé sur l'industrie forestière, les pères travaillent à la scierie, dans les bois en tant que bucherons ou à l'imprimerie. Mon père travaille dans la forêt, il coupe les arbres. Dès mon plus jeune âge, il m'a initié au maniement de la hache. Je suis plutôt doué. Quand j'étais petit mon père me fabriqua une cible et je m'entrainais à lancer ma hache de façon à la toucher en plein centre.

Maintenant la cible est cassée par le temps et je n'ai plus le loisir de m'exercer. Dans le district sept, on commence à travailler à l'âge de quatorze ans, comme ça on gagne plus vite de l'argent ce qui permet à nos mère de faire plus d'enfants et donc la population de notre district est très forte. En effet, plus il y a d'enfants, plus la production de bois est de papier est élevée. A la fin de l'année, le Président Snow, prononce un long discours puis annonce le district qui à le plus fait parler de lui cette année. Il y a trois critères. Le premier est celui de la production. Le district ayant fait la meilleure production de l'année gagne douze points. Le deuxième gagne onze points et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier qui ne reçoit aucun point.

Le deuxième critère est le tournoi des Hunger Games, sur vingt-quatre points, même principe, le district d'où vient le vainqueur des jeux gagne vingt-quatre points, le tribut étant arrivé deuxième fait gagner à son district vingt-trois points et le troisième vingt-deux points jusqu'au premier tribut mort qui ne fait gagner à son district aucun point. Puisqu'il y a deux tributs par district, un district gagne au minimum un point et gagne au maximum quarante-sept points.

Le troisième et enfin dernier critère est sur douze points.

Ce troisième critère est basé sur les sanctions, le district ayant eu le plus de corrections de la part des pacificateurs ne reçoit aucun point et les points montent en fonction de la place des districts. Par exemple, si le district sept est le quatrième district à avoir eu le plus de sanction, il recevra quatre point.

Au final, le président additionne le total de chaque critère par district et annonce le vainqueur. Généralement, ce sont les même que pour les Hunger Games, qui gagne presque tout les ans, c'est-à-dire, les districts un, deux et quatre.

Lorsqu'un district est gagnant, il vient toujours dans ce dernier afin de faire un petit discours en son honneur. Il donne ensuite une énorme bourse pleine de pièces de monnaie aux pacificateurs. Ils sont ensuite chargés de distribuer à chaque famille quelques pièces. Généralement, le sac est si gros est tellement plein que chaque famille gagne environ une cinquantaine de pièces. De quoi tenir des mois avant de sombrer dans la misère. Enfin, le président fait savoir à tout le peuple de Panem à quel point le Capitole est généreux. Triste mensonge malheureusement.

L'année dernière, le vainqueur avait été le district deux avec quarante-neuf points, mon district, le sept avait atteint la troisième place mais seul le premier bénéficie de la récompense. Comme chaque année, mon district avait établi une très bonne production mais les tributs étaient morts tout les deux le premier jour des jeux. Nous n'avions donc eu que trente points.

Voilà donc l'importance du travail à quatorze ans.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent malgré que je travaille maintenant mais cela me suffit pour acheter un peu de poisson à un pêcheur de la rivière. Ceux sont des gardons, c'est petit, et il n'y a pas beaucoup à manger mais c'est un repas de luxe ici. Je pose quelques pièces dans la main ridée du pêcheur.

-Au revoir. Dis-je.

-Tiens, un de plus, dit-il, ça ne te feras pas de mal.

-Merci beaucoup. Je réponds d'une voie reconnaissante.

Je m'en vais et pars au centre ville. Il y a un oranger sur la place. Il offre de très beaux fruits bien juteux. On n'a pas le droit de les cueillir malgré notre faim. Je regarde autour de moi, personne. Je me risque, je cueille trois oranges et me demande si je n'en prendrais pas une quatrième lorsque :

-Venez la grande place est là vous pourrez installer vos caméras, j'ai fait interdire l'accès à la place, vous ne serez pas dérangée.

-Oui je sais, je sais ! Ça va être grandiose, Mickaël, vous avez bien nettoyez les boules en cristal ?

-Oui Ilda.

-Fort bien.

C'est le maire ainsi que Ilda Cookers et ses caméramans, Si ils me voient ici je vais être sanctionnés, on s'arrangera pour que j'ai encore plus de noms dans leur satanée boule. Les voix se rapprochent, elles seront bientôt là. Je cours, je interprète à quitter la place lorsque :

-Viens Shelk, rentre vite !

-Je rentre sans me poser de questions.

-Qu'es que tu fais là ? Le maire a interdit la place, demande une petite voie.

-Iris ?

-Oui on a déménagé ici avec Papa. Le maire a réquisitionné notre maison pour un nouveau pacificateur. On a réussi à gagner quelques pièces comme ça.

-D'accord. J'ai cueilli des oranges, tu en veux une ?

-Non ça va, avec l'argent, Papa a acheté du gigot à la boucherie.

-Waouh ! Je peux le voir ?

-Oui si tu veux. Il a acheté des pommes aussi.

Elle me guide dans la cuisine où une corbeille de fruits nous attend.

Je prends une pomme et je la croque.

-Hum elles sont délicieuses.

-Le gigot est dans le frigo. me prévient-elle

-D'accord, je réponds.

J'ouvre le frigo, un énorme morceau de viande est entreposé dans le frigo, presque vide.

-Waouh, c'est super !

Je n'ai jamais vu un morceau aussi gros, c'est à ce demandé si il est bien réel.

-Tu veux rester manger ce midi ? me demande-t-elle.

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir, malheureusement je dois y aller.

-Déjà ? Reste un peu Shelk s'il te plait !

-Non désolé, je…

-Au moins le temps de discuter un peu ! me supplie-t-elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Iris, mais mes frères m'attendent.

-Je me retourne vers la porte et m'apprête à l'ouvrir lorsque j'entends des sanglots. Je me retourne et ma crainte se révèle. Iris est en pleure, à genou sur le carrelage. Je la prends dans les bras et la berce doucement comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Au bout de quelques minutes je l'entends murmurer :

-J'ai si peur Shelk, tellement peur, ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie.

Je sais qu'elle fait allusion à la moisson aussi je lui répond tout doucement :

-N'ai pas peur… tu n'as que treize ans…

Je ne vais pas plus loin, elle a très bien compris. Je continu mon étreinte encore quelques secondes puis la relâche.

-Je dois y aller maintenant.

Elle ne répond pas. Je lui colle un baiser sur la joue et m'avance vers la porte d'entrée.

-Shelk ! Attend !

-Oui ?

-Ne passe pas par là, on risquerait de te contrôler avec tes oranges.

-Alors je passe par où ?

- Suis-moi. me dit elle, les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

Elle me traine à travers la maison et me plante devant une fenêtre.

-Vas-y, saute. m'indique-t-elle.

-Je commence à engendrer la fenêtre lorsqu'Iris pars et revient avec une pomme.

-Tiens, pour la route.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je finis d'engendrer la fenêtre et me voilà dehors avec deux oranges et une pomme ainsi qu'un sac remplie de poissons. La rue donne sur la place est et parallèle à celle d'où je suis venu.

-Au revoir ! on ce retrouve ce soir !

Je m'élance dans la rue.

-Shelk !

Je me retourne et je la vois, accoudée à la fenêtre :

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! me lance-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je lui renvoie son sourire et rentre chez moi.

Je dépose les poissons sur la table et coupe les oranges. Je répartis les quartiers en trois tas égaux. Je laisse la pomme pour Olga. Je mange mes quartiers et prends les pépins. Dans le pré derrière la maison, je creuse un trou et y dépose les graines. Je rebouche et prends un sceau dans la cabane de mon frère. Je cours chercher de l'eau à la rivière. La rivière coule juste derrière le pré si bien que tout le champ n'appartient qu'à nous. En effet, personne ne vit derrière la rivière, c'est interdit et puis personne ne sait nager au district sept nous n'avons donc personne pour réclamer le pré si ce n'est le gouvernement mais il semblerait qu'il ce soucie peu d'un malheureux champ.

J'arrive donc à la rivière où le clapotis de l'eau est merveilleux. Tel un carillon, le son des vaguelettes me rappelle que je n'ai rien bu depuis deux jours. Je n'en peux plus. Je me penche et avale goulument quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle est très fraiche. De ma maison, je peux voir la montagne d'où s'écoule la rivière. D'après Joey, c'est la direction du Capitole.

Je remplis mon sceau et pars arroser mes graines. Avec un peu de chance, on aura un oranger dans quelques années.

Il est maintenant midi. Je n'ai aucunement envie de manger avec ma famille que je risque de perdre dans si peu de temps.

Je décide alors de me rendre de l'autre côté de la rivière. Je longe cette dernière et arrive à un passage peu profond où je m'aventure sans craintes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'empreinte ce passage et je sais qu'il est sécurisé. Sur l'autre rive se dresse une forêt de séquoias. Je m'aventure alors dans la pénombre de la forêt et inspecte les alentours. On ne voit presque plus le ciel derrière le feuillage touffu des arbres géants et ainsi je mets quelques temps à retrouver l'arbre que je cherche. En haut de l'arbre, ce trouve une petite cabane que j'ai construits avec mon ami William il y a maintenant quatre ans, et où j'aime passer mes journées. De la haut, on voit tout le district. J'ai trouvé cet endroit un jour d'automne, j'avais décidé de m'aventurer dans la forêt de séquoias dans l'espoir de trouver à manger. Mes parents avaient divorcé et ma mère était clouée au lit. C'est là que j'ai rencontré William. Il me fit monter dans son arbre et me fit visiter sa cabane. Je n'en revenais pas, il y avait tellement de choses…

-Waouh, disais-je, époustouflé, on dirait que tu vis ici !

-C'est le cas.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Il y a eu un incendie chez moi il y a trois ans. Toute ma famille est morte dans les flammes sauf moi. Je ne savais pas ce que l'on allait faire de moi alors je me suis enfuit et je suis passé pour mort, consumé aux yeux des pacificateurs. Après, je me suis installé ici. Il y a au moins un avantage : je suis libre et j'échappe aux Hunger Games !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, échapper aux jeux de la faim, c'était mon rêve.

Voilà comment j'ai rencontré William et que notre amitié est née.

Je monte alors à l'échelle qu'il a construite et arrive en haut, seul.

C'est étrange, William n'est pas là. Que c'est il passé ? L'aurait on trouvé finalement ?

Je commence à paniquer. Les pacificateurs m'ont peut-être vu monter et m'attendent en bas pour me sanctionner gravement. S'aventurer dans la forêt derrière la rivière est passable de la peine capitale. C'est clairement écrit. Je commence à fixer la cime des arbres afin de trouver un moyen de m'échapper lorsque je vois un détail. La grande place. Elle grouille de pacificateurs. Ce détail me rappelle que l'ensemble des autorités se trouve sur la grande place et que je suis

certainement seul dans la forêt. Et puis, William a très bien pus aller se balader dans la forêt, après tout il est libre ici. Cette hypothèse ne me parait pas si absurde que ça en fin de compte. Je m'allonge alors sur un tas de mouse qui fait office de lit est commence à dormir.

Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong…

Les coups de la cloche me font sortir de mon sommeil.

Treize coups.

Il est treize heures !

Je me lève brusquement, descend de l'arbre et cours vers la grande place.

Là, m'attend une longue queue d'enfants de douze à dix-huit ans qui vont se faire piquer. Les seringues sont grosses et les infirmières, si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça, ne sont pas tendres. Je me place derrière une jeune fille rousse. Je la reconnais, c'est Elena. Elle va avoir quatorze ans dans dix-neuf jours. Si elle est tirée au sort, on lui enverra peut-être un gâteau d'anniversaire dans l'arène. C'est déjà arrivé. Les juges avaient envoyé un gâteau en trois pièces. Sur le sommet, de belles framboises en cercles et au second étage, des meringues. Elles étaient bien pointues et s'élevaient très symétriquement. Elles étaient parfaites. Trop parfaites peut-être. Trop heureuse, la fille qui avait reçu la pâtisserie ne se soucia de rien et croqua à pleines dents dans la meringue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écroulait par terre et le canon retentissait pour signaler qu'elle était morte. C'était arrivé il y a environ dix ans, peut-être moins. Je n'étais pas très vieux et pourtant le Capitole me forçait déjà à regarder cette émission stupide. Evidement je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, je condamnerai tout mes proches et moi-même à une mort certaine.

Je suis donc devant cette fille rousse qui finira peut-être empoisonnée par des meringues. Cette fille, c'est la nièce du patron de la scierie. Evidement elle est assez aisée. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'elle a pu s'offrir cette magnifique robe à paillettes sur les manches.

De magnifiques fleurs roses sont cousues au niveau de sa poitrine. Les pétales de ces roses tombent vers le bas de sa robe. Ses cheveux sont noués dans un chignon parfait ce qui la fait paraître bien plus vieille.

-Suivant ! Tonne la voie d'une femme.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais je suis déjà devant cette femme tout de blanc vêtue à l'uniforme impeccable, sans aucun plis ni même son collier doré de travers. Elle est assise sur une chaise derrière une immense table où il n'y a rien or mis un carnet et un stylo.

-Ta main ! Continue-t-elle.

Je lui tends à contre cœur. J'ai à peine le temps de penser à autre chose que l'aiguille s'enfonce déjà dans la chaire de mon indexe. Elle applique ensuite ma phalange sur son carnet et demande :

-Ton nom ?

-Shelk Awüston.

-Très bien, tu peux y aller.

Sa voie est dure est froide, elle me fait frissonner. Je me range parmi les enfants de mon âge.

Une fois tous les enfants rangés, Ilda Cookers, et son célèbre caniche vert pale dans ses bras, s'avance sur l'estrade. Elle porte sa traditionnelle perruque ronde avec des boucles qui lui tombent sur les épaules et trois grandes tresses violettes tombent au niveau de ses cuisses. En plus de sa perruque rouge vif, elle porte un tailleur vert acide et des talons bordeaux. Beaucoup de maquillage bien sur si bien que je me demande même si elle est humaine. Elle avance en se dandinant sur l'estrade et dépose son caniche « petit pois » dans un panier avec cousin bleu nuit. Je lui ai donné ce surnom la fois où je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a trois ans en raison de sa petite taille et de sa couleur. Ilda Cookers s'approche du micro est commence son petit discours « personnel » comme elle le dit si bien, même si tout le monde sait qu'elle ne fait que répéter ce que le Capitole lui demande de dire.

-Bienvenu, bienvenu…Bienvenu et joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Cette année j'ai composé un petit discours tout droit venu de mon cœur. Vous pouvez applaudir !

Silence. Un clappement, elle s'applaudit elle-même.

-Bien ! S'exclame-t-elle. Cette année nous allons sélectionner un jeune garçon et une jeune fille afin qu'ils participent aux quarante-deuxièmes Hunger Games. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une merveille ?

Silence.

-Parfait ! Maintenant passons aux tirages ! Mais soyons galantes ! Les dames d'abord !

Elle enfile un gant blanc et plonge la main dans le bocal contenant les noms féminins. Elle tâtonne pendant au moins vingt secondes le cristal du bocal avant d'en sortir un seul et unique papier. Une malheureux papier comme tous les autres, même taille, même poids, à l'exception du nom qu'il comporte. Un papier qui va changer la vie d'une personne ici. Un papier dont personne ne veut.

Ilda Cookers se replace au centre de l'estrade et annonce fièrement :

-Iris Awüston !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Iris Awüston, Iris Awüston, Iris Awüston !

J'entend encore la voix d'Ilda Cookers dons ma tête.

Une voix aigu, pleine d'enthousiasme.

L'enthousiasme, voilà ce que je hais le plus au monde le jour de la moisson, ces gens qui s'exclame devant l'arrivée des tribus au Capitole. Le Capitole, voila encore une chose que je déteste, mais celui la je le déteste tout le temps.

Un courant glacial me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation de froid dans le dos, comme si le temps s'arrêtait à l'annonce de l'identité de ma petite sœur.

- Approche ma Belle, approche ! L'encourage Ilda.

Je la cherche, elle est là perdue dans la foule qui s'écarte de plus en plus d'elle.

- Iris ! Je crie.

Elle ne bouge pas.

Des pacificateurs s'approchent d'elle, la saisissent par les bras et la traine jusqu'aux marches de l'estrade. Elle se laisse faire, sanglotant doucement. Elle n'a que treize ans !

- Iris ! Je me précipite entre les garçons en bousculant les plus petits pour la rejoindre.

- Non, laissez là ! Je hurle aux pacificateurs. Elle va y aller toute seule ! Lâchez là vous lui faîtes mal !

- Allons, allons ! Minaude Ilda, laissez la, vous ne voudriez pas faire fondre ne larme un si joli visage !

- Accompagne-moi Shelk, me supplie Iris.

En guise de réponse, je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'au micro.

Ilda Cookers lui saisit les poignets et lui chuchote :

- C'est trop chou.

Deux pacificateurs vêtus de leurs uniformes blancs comme neige me raccompagne dans mon rang.

- Très bien, passons maintenant au tribut male.

Elle se déplace jusqu'à la boule pour les garçons et proclame d'une voix mielleuse :

- Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter…

Elle tapote la boule, y plonge sa main et en sort un papier contenant…

- Shelk Awüston !

Mon cœur rate un battement.

- Oh c'est magnifique, frère et sœur pour les Hunger Games, Quel chance ! Elle sautille sur place ce qui fait basculer son chapeau bleu sur le côté. Ou la la ! J'en perds mon chapeau !

Je m'avance dans l'allée centrale, paniqué, comment es-ce possible ?

Il y avait des milliers de papiers et c'est tombé sur ma sœur et moi ! Ce qui signifie une triste réalité. Nous quittons ensemble le district sept, mais nous ne reviendrons pas ensemble. Je me dois de la protéger, elle est si jeune, il faut la ramener en vie.

Je monte les marches latérales et gagne l'estrade.

- C'est formidable ! Mes enfants, imaginez la chance que vos parents ont ! Deux enfants qui partent pour le Capitole donc deux fois plus de chance d'avoir un vainqueur dans la famille. Ou la la, j'adore ça ! Allez, on applaudit les tribus !

Grace au ciel, personne ne l'écoute. Au contraire, les filles et les garçons se prennent par la main et commencent à danser, mais pas n'importe quelle danse. Ils entament quelques pas que l'on exécute lorsque quelqu'un a un véritable problème, qu'on a de la peine pour lui, une danse que l'on exécute quelques fois pour les deuils.

Ilda parait décontenancé. Elle qui a l'habitude de s'extasier pour rien et qui est, en temps normal, si sur d'elle a certainement l'impression qu'une émeute va éclater. Cependant ça n'arrive pas car les gens ont trop peur de souffrir.

- Venez maintenant, lâche-t-elle sans expression.

Nous la suivons, les portes de l'hôtel de ville s'ouvrent et nous entrons dans la place.

De gigantesques piliers de marbres se dressent devant moi, deux lustres en cristal se tiennent au plafond et éclairent tout le hall. Un escalier en colimaçon recouvert d'un tapis rouge monte à l'étage. La haut se trouve la salle où l'on célèbre les mariages. A ma droite, une grande porte en bois et à ma gauche, la même chose. On emmène Iris vers la porte de gauche et on m'ouvre la porte de droite.

- Laissez-moi avec mon frère ! Implore Iris.

Pour toute réponse, Ilda la prend par les mains et lui souffle :

- Ne t'inquiète pas très chère, tu ne mourras pas tout de suite.

Un petit sourire convainquant en plus !

Je suis hors de moi, je la déteste. Comment peut-elle adresser un sourire à ma sœur en même temps qu'elle lui dit qu'elle va mourir !

Iris s'arrache aux mains d'Ilda et cour se blottir contre mon corps.

- Laissez-la avec moi, je vous en supplie ! On est de la même famille ! Crie-je.

Un pacificateur s'approche de moi. Je le reconnais, il a les cheveux courts, légèrement bouclés et châtains.

C'est Shan. Il est compréhensif, avant de devenir pacificateur, il vivait au district deux. Son frère a été tiré au sort une année alors il nous comprend Iris et moi. Il nous laisse donc rentrer tous les deux dans la salle de droite.

Que d'émerveillement ! Même si elle est moins impressionnante que le hall, cette pièce a pour moi tout le confort du monde.

Fauteuils, canapés moelleux et doux, grandes baies vitrées et rideaux de soie ainsi que des meubles sculptés avec soin. Dommage que nous soyons ici présent pour une si triste occasion.

J'ai a peine le temps de m'assoir sur le canapé que la porte s'ouvre.

James et Ike s'engouffrent dans la pièce accompagnés d'Olga.

Ike se précipite dans mes bras.

- Tu m'avais dit que… commence Ike

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Ike, je me suis trompé mais… Tu vois, tout n'est pas perdu, je sais me servir d'une hache.

- Tu es habile et discret, ajoute Ike.

-Oui et puis j'aurais Iris avec moi.

-oh Iris, s'exclame Olga, ma chère petite. Elle fond en larme en prenant Iris dans ces bras. Elle recule et me prend dans ces bras à son tour.

- Occupe toi d'eux deux, ne les laisse pas seuls…

-Compte sur moi Shelk, mais vous promettez moi de revenir.

La porte s'ouvre, un pacificateur fait irruption dans la pièce.

- C'est finis, lâche-t-il froidement.

- Non !

Le pacificateur saisi Ike par la taille et le fait sortir. Un deuxième pacificateur fait de même avec James.

Un cri strident, douloureux. Un cri de désespoir. Un cri que seul deux enfants ici peuvent hurler.

La porte se ferme, claquée, tranchante.

- Ne pleure pas, surtout ne pleure pas. J'embrasse Iris sur la joue. Il faut qu'on soit forts.

Elle ne répond pas. Au fond, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur.

Notre père est le second à entrer. On lit dans ces yeux, du désespoir et quelque chose d'autre, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Comme une lueur de dernier espoir. Il espère que l'un de nous rentrera à la maison. C'est sans aucun doute sa seule raison de vivre. Le pauvre a tout perdu, ses deux femmes et ses deux enfants, alors je sais qu'il s'accrochera en cas de retour de l'un de nous deux. Sinon il sombrera dans la tristesse et la mélancolie et ne retrouvera plus jamais le chemin de la vie.

- Venez mes enfants chéris. Il ouvre grand les bras et nous colle à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait au paravent. Cette étreinte me parait durer une éternité ce qui me plait par ailleurs car c'est notre dernier contact.

Cependant lorsqu'il desserre son étreinte, un sentiment d'abandon vient-à moi. Un sentiment de peur mêlé à la tristesse et au désarroi.

Un adieu.

Papa se met à genou, attrape les mains d'Iris et les pressent.

- Ouvre maintenant.

- Oh Papa ! Elle est magnifique !

- Vous avez le droit à un objet personnel dans l'arène alors j'ai pensé à celle de ta grand-mère.

Dans sa main se tient une bague dorée ornée de deux tiges mêlées à une demi-douzaine de petites feuilles chacune qui s'entrelacent dans le prolongement de l'anneau.

- Merci Papa, Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi chérie.

Iris, commençant à sangloter, se blottie dans les bras de Papa. Il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et essuie ses larmes.

- Soit forte, tu peux y arriver. Ma fille.

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et mon père se retourne.

- Toi Shelk, tu n'aura qu'à prendre une hache, tu sais te battre alors bas-toi et veille sur ta sœur.

- Je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle c'est promis.

- C'est finis, sortez maintenant.

Mon père se dirige vers la porte mais je le retient par la main, le serre contre moi et lui chuchote :

- On s'en sortira, c'est promis.

Je trajet depuis la mairie jusqu'à la gare est très court, mais Ilda Cookers à tout de même le temps de nous dévoiler toutes les bonne manières, consignes à respecter et autres choses qui ne préoccupe qu'elle.

Nous montons à bord du train pour le Capitole sous les regards de centaines de caméras et débarquons dans le compartiment. Les rideaux sont tirés si bien qu'il fait très sombre.

Je m'avance et remarque sa présence.

Tapis dans l'ombre, un homme nous attend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Une odeur de rose envahit la pièce, l'homme, que je ne distingue pas bien, nous invite à nous installer sur le divan et nous demande de l'écouter très attentivement.

Ce qu'il va nous dire est de la plus haute importance nous dit-il.

Ça voix est dure comme la pierre et froide comme la neige de Novembre.

-Sortez Mlle Cookers. Ordonne-t-il.

Ilda s'exécute avec un petit air plaintif.

L'homme sort à présent de l'ombre et ouvre un rideau, je le vois à présent, le Président Snow.

- Asseyons-nous.

Nous obéissons sans la moindre question.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il fait là. Aurait-il coutume de rendre visite aux tribus avant de les voir mourir dans l'arène. Je ne crois pas. Mais alors que fait-il ici ? J'essaie de passer en revue toute les actions que j'ai pus faire ces derniers temps. Je me rends vite compte que je n'ai rien fait. A moins que ? Serait-il possible qu'il m'ai vu voler des oranges ce matin ? Ou autre chose, il est vrai que je ne vole pas que des oranges, et de loin, cependant, quelque chose m'intrigue. Il y a des pacificateurs au district sept, alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas été punis par les pacificateurs ? Non ça ne colle pas, si le président est là, en personne, c'est que l'information est capitale.

- Vous êtes contents de vous ? demande le Président.

- De quoi voulez vous parler monsieur ?je demande.

- Votre petit numéro m'a profondément atteint. Vous n'êtes pas à la tête de Panem, vous ne savez pas ce que peux causer une si petite offense. Votre caprice sur la place n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès de mes conseillers.

- Mais nous sommes de la même famille ! Comment aurions nous pu réagir ? S'exclame Iris.

- Ne recommencez pas votre petit jeu ! Tonne-t-il.

- Vous voyez ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de répondre à ma question ! Vous …

- Arrêtes Iris par pitié ! C'est le président ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je la fusille du regard et je réussis à la faire taire.

-Bien… Je continus, votre caprice n'est pas passé inaperçu au Capitole et comme vous le savez, toutes les moissons sont retransmises dans chaque district, ce qui signifie que ce qui c'est passé sur la place ce matin va être diffusé sur toutes les télévisions de toutes les maisons de Panem. Et c'est ainsi que tout le peuple se soulève. Je sais pertinemment que personne n'aime voir un enfant de douze ou treize ans être tiré au sort. Seulement une comédie comme la votre ne fait qu'attiser les souffrances de chacun et c'est d'autant plus pénible que vous m'agissiez fortement tout les deux.

Je frissonne à l'entendre, ses lèvres gonflées lâchent ses mots avec un tel mépris, cette odeur de rose me donne un haut le cœur et je reste pétrifié devant son regard de serpent.

- Pourquoi ne pas arrêter de les diffuser tout simplement ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Les moissons doivent être vues de tous et de toutes. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de cesser cette comédie infantile et de paraître un peu plus… Courageux.

- Comptez sur nous. Dis-je.

- Et si nous ne respectons pas votre choix, demande Iris, non par volonté d'ébranler Panem mais…

- Par souffrance ? La coupe-t-il. C'est très simple Mlle Awüston, je ne reculerai devant aucune sanction à votre égard. De plus, je ne crois pas que vous ayez pris un très bon départ afin de me satisfaire.

Il se dirige vers la porte, enclenche la poignée et murmure une dernière phrase :

- Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être convainquant. Un dernier pli sur son visage et il disparait dans la ruelle.

Je regarde ma sœur, elle est médusée. Je m'approche de son oreille :

- Allons retrouver Ilda.

Nous traversons quatre compartiments tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres, canapés de velours rouges, télévisions, miroirs d'argents, vases en porcelaines et couverts en argents. Nous trouvons Ilda en pleine discussion avec un homme vêtu d'un chemisier blanc et d'une veste noire ainsi que d'un pantalon bordeaux.

- A vous voila ! S'exclame l'homme.

- Les enfants je vous présente Marks. C'est votre mentor, il a gagné il y a huit ans ! S'écrit Ilda, elle nous adresse un sourire puis pars se vernir les ongles devant le miroir, au fond du compartiment.

- Bonjour. Dis-je, maussade. Je viens m'assoir sur le divan avec Iris.

- Alors c'est vous les tribus du sept ? C'est drôle je ne pensais pas que vous seriez comme ça cette année.

- Si ça vous dérange on peut vous laisser avec Ilda. Crache Iris.

- Non merci ! Entre nous, le maquillage c'est pas mon truc.

- Voilà au moins un point où on va être d'accord. Je m'esclaffe.

Ilda se retourne, choquée.

- Ecoute, si tu veux rester en vie, il va falloir qu'on ait plus que ça comme point commun.

- Votre but c'est quoi en fait ? Parler vernis et bijoux ? Parce que sinon une chèvre nous sera plus utile ! S'écrie Iris.

Je le trouve sympa, moi, Marks. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Iris s'en prend à lui de cette façon. Peut-être est-elle décidée à s'en sortir, peut-être que la menace du Président l'a forcée à être plus courageuse, peut-être est-elle tout simplement devenu une femme.

- Moi je t'aime bien. Lui réplique Marks. Tu m'a l'air d'une fille forte et ça me plait ! On vous a expliqué le principe des sponsors ? Toi, tu feras un malheur dans les robes de ton styliste, tu seras magnifique.

Iris rougit, trop de compliment à la fois je suppose. Il est vrai qu'on ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle était forte, ni même magnifique. Enfin, il n'y a que moi et mon père qui lui faisions ces remarques.

- Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux ! Nos stylistes sont si géniaux que ça ? demande ma sœur.

- Vous ne serez pas déguisés en arbres si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Bien ! Nous ne serons dans le train qu'une journée et une nuit, nous serons au Capitole demain vers onze heures. Je vous conseillerai demain matin, aussi je veux que vous soyez levés à neuf heures.

Pour l'instant nous…

- Allons visionner le résumé de la moisson ! S'écrit Ilda.

Marks parait frustré :

- J'allais le dire, grommelle-t-il.

Marks est un homme assez grand, musclé et qui ne semble pas avoir sombré dans l'alcool ou la morphine. Ses cheveux sont blonds, ses yeux sont verts et son visage est fin et bien tracé. Il a la peau mate et les dents extrêmement blanches. Iris doit le trouver très beau car elle ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Ilda s'assoit près de nous sur le divan et allume la télé.

Là Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur télé nous informe que les jeux commenceront dans exactement une semaine et que pour l'instant, l'heure était venue de montrer à tous les districts, les tous nouveaux tributs.

La moisson du district un commence. Sans surprise, deux enfants de dix-sept ans sont choisis. Ils sourient, montrent les dents, la foule les acclames, ils ont été préparés toute leur vie. Le garçon est très musclés et son regard me laisse présager qu'il tuera n'importe qui se trouvera sur son chemin.

- Je n'aurai pas de pitié ! S'écrit-il en derniers mots d'adieux.

La moisson du un se termine et laisse place à une présentatrice du deux, complètement excitée, qui appelle elle aussi deux enfants pratiquement majeurs.

Les retranscriptions se succèdent jusqu'à notre tour, on nous y voit faire notre petit « caprice ». Heureusement, je fais bonne impression puisque je ne pleure pas. C'est déjà un début.

Marks parait surpris. Il regarde Iris, puis la télé, puis Iris, puis la télé et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de notre moisson. Il fixe alors la fille qui lui a tenue tête et me regarde en attente d'une explication.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je, j'avoue que je suis aussi surpris que toi.

Il la refixe obstinément, et elle éclate de rire.

- Quoi ! Qu'es qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

- C'est pas possible !

- Mais de quoi ?

- La petite fille de la moisson, celle qui a fondu en larme, c'est toi ?

- Ben… oui ! Répond-elle, confuse.

- Mais tu n'a rien d'une fille pleurnicharde ! Tu m'as tenue tête tout à l'heure !

- Elle a même manqué de respect à Snow ! Ajoutais-je.

- Hein ? Quand ça ?

- Tout-à l'heure, dans le train. Soudain je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise. Je n'aurai pas du parler de l'entrevue du Président à Marks. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non que c'est-il passé exactement ?

- Ou la la, il faudra se méfier de lui je pense ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? demande Ilda.

- Oh oui je pense, répond Marks sans avoir la moindre idée de qui elle parle. Il nous jette un regard plaintif.

- Désespérant. Dire que je la supporte depuis huit ans. Souffle-t-il.

Nous éclatons de rire tous les trois et repartons sur notre sujet.

- Alors, que c'est-il passé ?

- Alors en fait… commençons-nous en même temps Iris et moi.

- Vas-y continue Iris.

- Ok Shelk. Alors, en fait, le président Snow est venu nous voir tout à l'heure en rentrant dans le train.

- Et que voulait-il ?

- Il n'a pas apprécié la moisson du district sept. Répondis-je

- Non il n'a pas aimé que je pleure et que tu sortes de ton rang. Il a peur que les autres districts sortent de leurs rangs eux aussi.

- Je vois. Dit Marks, pensif.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Marks a du être confronté à ce genre de situation. Il comprend trop vite, qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Et qu'as-tu dit ? Continue-t-il.

- Je lui ai dit que nous étions de la même famille et je lui ai demandé comment nous aurions pu réagir. Il a répondu de ne pas recommencez mon petit jeu, j'ai pensée qu'il évitait ma question et qu'il n'était pas courageux de ne pas être capable de répondre à ma question. Marks reste stupéfait, pétrifié telle une statue de cire, cependant un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage faisant apparaître petit à petit ces magnifiques dents blanches.

- En effet, tu as du cran. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui dire ça. Je ferais paraître ce côté de toi aux sponsors. Compte sur moi. J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça !

- De quoi ? Demande Ilda. Es-ce que c'est moi où j'ai entendu le nom de notre cher Président ?

- Il serait temps de vous en apercevoir !

- Ah bon ? Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Nous disions qu'il était très généreux de nous offrir une chance de participer aux jeux. Je réponds.

- Ah…Elle semble perplexe mais je me dis qu'elle préfèrera la première option afin de soulager son cœur.

- Très bien, allez-vous habiller tous les deux ! Nous passons à table dans une heure !

- Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'une heure pour nous préparer !

- Tutute ! Pas de discussion ! Aller, aller au travail ! Iris, ma chère enfant, voudras-tu que je t'aide à te coiffer ?

Nous échangeons un regard, elle me demande de l'aider c'est certain.

- Je lui ferais la coiffure de notre nourrisse, merci quand même Ilda.

Assez attendu, nous sortons du compartiment, refermons la porte et éclatons de rire. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés dans le train, Ilda ne fait que remettre sa perruque en place.

- Elle doit-être trop grande pour elle ! S'esclaffe Iris.

- Ou alors sa perruque tombe tant elle est contrariée par notre attitude !

Nous rions de bons cœur puis je me dis qu'elle est là pour nous, c'est une des rares personnes avec qui nous pourrons parler avant de mourir alors je pense qu'un peu de respect serait le bien venu.

- Pauvre Ilda tout de même. Dis-je.

- Tu as raison, on va tacher de se montrer gentils, elle n'est pas méchante avec elle alors on va faire de même tu ne crois pas ?

- Si bien sur. Bon allons nous habiller sinon elle va crier au scandale.

Elle sourit et nous rentrons chacun dans notre cabine.

C'est plus un appartement qu'une cabine à vrai dire. Le lit est double, je me demande pourquoi, il y a même une salle de bain avec une baignoire en marbre et de petites bougies, rouges, roses et violettes trônent sur son rebord.

Une glace prend toute la place d'un mur et l'évier se tient, calé près d'un grand chandelier en or.

J'allume le chandelier et les bougies puis me déshabille.

Je fais couler un bain brulant et me glisse dans l'eau. Une odeur de rose se répand dans la pièce. Une odeur de rose, poignant, violente, comme l'odeur du président.

Je me relève, arrose les bougies et inonde la pièce. Paniqué ! Je suis paniqué. C'est un coup du président. Un courant d'air frais se mêle à l'odeur de rose. Snow ! Il veut nous faire payer, nous tuer avant d'entrer dans l'arène, nous pousser au désespoir.

- Iris !

J'enfile un peignoir et cours jusque dans sa cabine. Pas de bruit.

- Iris !

Je toque à la porte de la salle de bain. Rien.

Je presse la poignée et m'engouffre dans la pièce.

Elle est là évanouie dans son peignoir blanc. Je me jette sur le carrelage, attrape sa tête et la pose sur mes genoux.

- À l'aide ! Quelqu'un par pitié ! Iris réveille toi ! De grosses larmes perlent mon visage, un cri déchirant sort de ma bouche.

J'entends des pas. Ils se pressent de plus en plus vite.

- Shelk ! Qu'y a-t-il !

L'odeur de la pièce s'intensifie et je sombre dans un sommeil envoutant.

Je me réveille, une odeur flotte dans les airs. Je tourne la tête à la recherche d'une éventuelle rose. Heureusement il n'y a rien. Je suis dans une pièce toute maculée de blanc avec pour seul compagnie, un lit et une table de nuit. Je relève le torse et m'assoit sur mon lit. L'odeur reste stable. Elle ne s'accentue pas, au contraire, elle diminue. J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer que c'est une odeur de menthe, qu'elle disparait.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et je suis apeuré, la fatigue prend le dessus et je me rendors la tête dans l'oreiller.

Je me réveille à nouveau, le paysage défile toujours derrière la vitre.

Il fait très sombre, la nuit doit-être tombée depuis au moins deux heures. Mais qu'elle importance. Il n'empêche que le seul éclairage de la lune m'apaise. Je me sens vraiment mieux, j'aperçois toutes sortes de médicaments et une perfusion à côté de moi.

Je tire le drap qui me recouvre et sort de mon lit. Une simple blouse m'enveloppe des pieds à la tête. Je suis pieds nu. Le carrelage est froid et j'en frissonne. J'avance comme un automate, enclenche la poignée et me faufile dans les autres wagons. Ce doit-être compartiments de fin de train car je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Cependant, j'aperçois une porte entrouverte. Je jette un coup d'œil, la pièce est vide. Je m'aventure à l'intérieur dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre un bain est de pouvoir enfiler de vrais vêtements. Je n'ose pas retourner dans ma cabine de peur de ressentir une odeur de rose où de revoir Iris allongée dans la salle de bain. Iris, c'est vrai, où est-elle qu'on-t-il fait d'elle ? Je me rassure en me souvenant que nous sommes tributs et qu'aucun mal physique ne peut nous arriver avant les jeux. Je prends un bain, me frotte de partout, me glisse dans un peignoir et par à sa recherche. Par instinct, je repars dans la direction de ma salle de soin. Peut-être est-elle dans une cabine voisine. J'ai vu juste, par la fenêtre de la porte, je peux la voir, endormie, le regard rêveur mais toutefois les mains crispée contre les draps. Je décide d'entrer mais lorsque je rentre, une sirène s'actionne. Le train se stoppe net si bien que je suis propulsé contre le mur. Une femme accoure, à son grand soulagement, elle constate que ce n'ai que moi. Elle me demande tout de même de sortir et me traine par le bras jusqu'au compartiment où se trouve Marks et Ilda.

- A te voilà ! s'exclame non mentor, que c'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi tout.

- Nous ! S'empresse de rectifier Ilda, raconte nous tout.

J'invente une histoire complètement idiote où Iris aurait glissée et qu'elle se serait cognée la tête contre le carrelage et que j'aurais glissée à mon tour en me précipitant dans sa chambre lorsque j'ai entendu son cris.

Ilda paraît rassurée. Elle soupire en me disant que nous sommes maladroits et regarde sa montre.

- Oh ! Tu es en retard ! Tu as raté le diner.

- Quel heure est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Exactement 3h17 du matin jeune homme.

Trois heures dix-sept. Se pourrait-il que j'ai dormis aussi longtemps. J'ai la vague impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Mais qu'es que vous faîtes debout à une heure pareille ? Je m'écrie.

- On attendait ton réveil Shelk. Me répond doucement Marks.

- Bien ! Piaille Ilda. S'il est réveillé, je vais me coucher ! Pas croyable de se présenter tant en retard… grommelle-t-elle en sortant du wagon.

Je n'en reviens pas. Elle a attendu tout ce temps pour juste me dire que j'étais en retard. Voila à quoi ressemblent les états de chocs d'Ilda. Ce n'est vraiment rien à côté de ce que nous vivons dans le sept.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ? demande Marks.

Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Depuis la visite du président ? Non, je l'ai déjà mis au courant. Et si je commençais par l'odeur des bougies ?ça parait être un bon début. Je me lance et lui dévoile tout : les bougies, les cris la peur ainsi que l'odeur de rose, Iris allongée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, dans son peignoir blanc. Il me dit d'aller me coucher et je lui obéis sans continuer à penser à ma petite sœur, elle qui n'est pas réveillée, elle que je dois protéger.

Je m'enfonce dans la chaleur de ma couette et ne peux m'empêcher de me relever pour aller fermer ma porte à clef et vérifier la salle de bain. Je noie les bougies par précaution puis retourne dans mon lit. Je regarde le plafond pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Les images de ma famille reviennent dans mes yeux. Soudain, mes yeux se ferment et certaines images se dessinent sur mes paupières. Je revois la mort de ma mère, sa main accrochée à la mienne soufflant ses derniers mots, atteignant à peine mes oreilles. Les veines de ses bras ressortent, son visage pali puis ses yeux se perdent dans la brume de l'éternité. Je me vois la poursuivre vers la forêt, elle a pris la forme d'une biche et court jusqu'à s'éteindre dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant.

Ilda vient d'allumer la lumière et me commande de me préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Il est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin.

Elle me signale aussi que la foule sera sur nous dans quatre heures. Je m'habille d'un polo bleu marine et d'un pantalon noir avant de franchir la porte de ma chambre et d'aller manger. Iris et Marks sont déjà présent. Je me précipite vers ma petite sœur, l'enlace, lui caresse ses cheveux blonds, l'embrasse, je crois qu'elle doit étouffer car elle commence à haleter. Je la relâche peu à peu et nous nous expliquons la situation, elle me dit qu'elle aussi a sentie l'odeur des bougies mais qu'elle c'est évanouie presque aussitôt.

-Nous serons au Capitole dans quatre heures, lui dis-je.

Elle ne parait pas étonnée :

-Je sais, marks m'a tout expliqué.

Je me sens idiot, je viens de tout lui expliquer alors qu'elle venait de l'apprendre par notre mentor.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Oui j'avoue que j'ai le ventre vide.

Je commence a tartiner une tranche de brioche avec une confitures roses dont je ne connais pas la saveur, cela n'empêche que c'est délicieux. Nous continuons a discuter tandis que je me gaves de petit sablés et autres pâtisseries. Je bois au moins trois bols de chocolat chaud avant de poser une question qui me parait plus qu'intéressante quoique banal j'imagine :

- Comment allons-nous survivre ?

Marks ne parais pas surpris mais fronce tout de même les sourcils :

-Ta questions est vaste Shelk, parles-tu d'un combat, des plantes comestibles, de comment se trouver un abri ou de comment survivre à l'horreur du Capitole ?

-Comment se trouver un abri, faire du feu, manger…

-Je vois…, il avale une gorgée de jus de pommes, commence déjà par faire alliance avec ta sœur, vous pourrez ensuite vous arranger pour faire des tours de gardes la nuit, tachez de ne pas vous faire tuer la première journée et cherchez un point d'eau.

-Et si l'arène est un désert ? demande Iris.

-Alors je me débrouillerai pour vous envoyer de l'eau ! annonce-t-il fièrement. Néanmoins, un peu d'eau, un couteau ou un médicament coute très chers et ce n'est pas moi qui paye. Ce sont les sponsors ! Le principe est simple : vous vous faites remarquer lors des interviews ou des évaluations devant les juges par exemple et vous vous faites aimer. Alors souriez, affichez votre plus beau sourire et faites semblant d'apprécier la foule. Haha vous n'y pensiez pas hein ?

Il se met à rire devant nos mines confuses. C'est vrai quoi, on m'avait dit que les Hunger Games étais un jeu mortel pas un concours de beauté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ma mère me disais toujours que j'avais un sourire éclatant, si je dois me faire aimer par le public alors j'ai peut-être mes chances.

-Donc, reprend notre mentor sérieusement, les sponsors me donnent de l'argent et je vous achète ce dont vous avez besoin. Le tout arrive par parachute. Il affiche un visage radieux. Allez vous êtes beau et super sympa alors ça ne devrai pas poser de problèmes, entre nous vos styliste de cette année ce sont surpassés à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Sinon quels sont vos atouts ?

Je regarde ma sœur, je sais qu'elle ne sait pas magner d'armes mais je la connais bien et elle est très maligne et mature pour son âge malgré qu'elle soit un peu fragile. Ne pas avoir vu sa mère la rendu très émotives ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle pleure toutes les deux minutes mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra retenir ses larmes encore bien longtemps. Et malgré cet ensemble de qualités, je sais qu'elle ne les énumèrera pas, ce n'est pas son genre. Pour ma part c'est différent, je suis prêt à lâcher toutes mes qualités et défauts d'un coup si ça peut m'aider à avoir d'autres conseils.

-La hache me convient bien mais je me débrouille avec un couteau, je sais grimper aux arbres avec aisance et c'est à peu près tout. En revanche je n'ai aucune notion en thermes de soin et de reconnaissances des plantes comestibles.

-C'est déjà un très bon début, si on compte ce que c'est faire Iris.

Il n'approfondit pas, à l'évidence il attend une réponse de sa tribu. Iris ne dit rien, elle a très certainement compris mais ne diras rien, je le sais.

-Je suis assez habile et a comme Shelk quelques atouts avec un couteau, je sais moi aussi grimper aux arbres et j'arrive à reconnaitre les plantes comestibles, les différents champignons et je sais allumer un feu à peu près correcte.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, ma sœur sait magner un couteau ! Je n'en savais rien, peut-être essaie-t-elle de se motiver en se donnant des qualités ? Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots durant notre séjour au Capitole. Une idée me vient alors à l'esprit. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ai décider de laisser son passé, notre passé, derrière elle pour ne le ressortir qu'après les jeux ? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle fasse voir au monde ses plus belles réussites, qu'elle vainque ses plus grandes peurs ? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle puisse gagner les quarante-septième Hunger Games ?


End file.
